chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunger of Edward Cain/Characters
Player Characters *'Race 'Human; Culture 'Niedisch; '''Alignment '''Lawful Good *'Level '2nd; '''Class 'Investigator (Polymath, Sleuth) / Roboticist; 'Occupations 'Adventurer, Inventor *'''Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations ''Galern's Gallants'', Stahl Republic (ex-patriot) An entrepreneurial inventor from Nied, come to the Free Wastes to expand his horizons and leave the Stahl Republic behind. Accompanied by Koschei, an experimental AI he invented and maintains. Recently came into posession of an ancient journal of Niedisch origin. *'Race 'Hiena; Culture 'Tribal; '''Alignment '''Chaotic Good *'Level '2nd; '''Class 'Cavalier of the Shield (Daring Champion) / Mesmerist (Vexing Daredevil); 'Occupations 'Adventurer *'''Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations ''Galern's Gallants (founder), Zannichos A traveling mischief-maker with psychic abilities. Wanders the Free Wastes in search of gold, glory, and attractive company. Introduced himself, Selene, and Cedric as ''Galern's Gallants ''to Mayor Booker. Recently exposed to a strange Niedisch book that touched his mind. *'Race Cherubim; 'Culture 'Xilosian; 'Alignment '''Chaotic Neutral *'Level '2nd; '''Class 'Brawler / Kineticist; 'Occupations 'Adventurer *'''Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations ''Galern's Gallants'',' 'Holy Xilosian Imperium (ex-patriot) A brawler with a bad attitude. Has a real grudge against the empire, and generally prefers to do things her own way. Takes well to bounty hunting, sleeping through the day, and her tiger, Blitz. Recently mind-attacked by a weird Niedisch book. Non-Player Characters *'Race '''Unknown, likely previously Human; '''Culture 'Niedisch; Alignment 'Unknown *'Level 'Unknown; '''Class '''Unknown; '''Occupations '''Unknown *'Status 'Vanished; '''Affiliations 'Knights of Nied (?) A shadowy knight who appeared in Apollo's library. Cryptic, collected, frustrated. Carries a greataxe and old Niedisch armor that drip shadowstuff. Disappeared after giving party an ancient book belonging to the ages-past scientist Edward Cain. *'Race 'Human; 'Culture 'Waster; 'Alignment '''Unknown *'Level '1-5; '''Class '''Unknown, likely Commoner; '''Occupations 'Laborer *'Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations '''None The young daughter of a guide-for-hire. Argumentative, strong-willed, and reckless. Skipped town on her own to go searching for what Krask and Bresion stole from her family. *'Race 'Cinderheart; '''Culture 'Draconic; 'Alignment '''Neutral Good *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Expert / Pyromancer Wizard; 'Occupations 'Teacher *'Status '''Alive, trustworthy; '''Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium A meek but friendly Cinderheart schoolteacher from Hasston. Smol but brave. Hired the party to protect him from a thief who turned out to be not a thief. Gets high-pitched and squeaky when he's stressed out or afraid. Wished the party well on their future plans, but seemed interested in the journal as well. *'Race 'Human; 'Culture 'Kurai; 'Alignment '''Neutral Good *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Shaman; 'Occupations 'Druid *'Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations 'Erhala, Hasston (healer) Hasston's neighborly shaman and healer. Had a totem of Erhala that was stolen from her. Helpful, friendly, and traditionally Kurai-minded. *'Race 'Gannoa; 'Culture 'Kurai; 'Alignment '''Lawful Neutral *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Expert; 'Occupations 'Craftsman *'''Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations ''Arms & Armaments (owner) Owner of Arms and Armaments, and the first victim of the Hasston crime spree. Reluctant to turn Bresion over to the sheriff when he found out, and was also accused of theft by Orrin Roth. Had a cooperative conversation about both affairs, but did not get on well with Galern. *'Race Tiger; 'Culture '''None; '''Alignment '''True Neutral *'Level '6-10; '''Class 'Tiger; 'Occupations '''Companion *'Status 'Alive, reliable; '''Affiliations '''Selene (Master1) A tiger in Selene's company. Aloof and rapacious. Causes a stir wherever he goes. Doesn't care much for anyone, although has shown a growing fondness for Selene. 1 Tigers do not, of course, have masters. Simply mortals who have aligned interests. *'Race 'Dusthide; '''Culture 'Draconic; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level 'Unknown, likely 1-5; '''Class '''Unknown; '''Occupations 'Craftsman *'''Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations ''Arms & Armaments'' (co-owner) A local blacksmith-turned-thief. Arrested for his involvement in the Hasston theft spree, but released to help Galern's Gallants ''retrieve Annabelle Anders, a village local, from the Copper Hills. Had his memory meddled with by Galern, and doesn't seem to have any criminal motives. *'Race Human; 'Culture 'Waster; 'Alignment '''Chaotic Neutral *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Rogue; 'Occupations 'Criminal *'Status '''Alive, imprisoned; '''Affiliations '''Trevan's Gang One of Trevan Ironband's young ruffians. Brash, boastful, and full of himself. Won a fight with Selene's interference and bragged about it. Ran from the fight that broke out and was apprehended by Selene. Dragged through the streets of Bull Gorge and humiliated. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture '''Unknown; '''Alignment '''Unknown *'Level 'Unknown, likely 6-10; '''Class '''Unknown, likely Bard; '''Occupations 'Performer *'''Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations ''Gallern's Gallants (?) A gregarious, brightly-dressed traveling storyteller. Was seen frequently in Bull Gorge wherever ''Galern's Gallants ''went, and accompanied Tennyson's caravan to Hasston in their company. Proved useful during the Tarraq pack ambush, and parted ways to the south after the caravan reached its destination. *'Race Human Revenant; 'Culture 'Corvan; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely lawful, likely evil *'Level 'Unknown; '''Class '''Unknown, likely Fighter; '''Occupations 'Mercenary *'Status '''Undead, unfriendly; '''Affiliations 'Armenon, 'Holy Xilosian Imperium (ex-patriot) An undead mercenary with a missing box. Aggressive, anti-social, and ill-tempered. Has a knack for making threats. Revealed his undead nature to Cedric during his investigation, but didn't explain much. Confident no one knew about his box, and that it is "worthless" to anyone but him. *'Race 'Orc; '''Culture 'Bukhari; 'Alignment '''Unknown, likely Lawful *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Ranger (Battle Scout); 'Occupations 'Mercenary, Warrior *'Status '''Alive, reliable; '''Affiliations '''the Orana Convoy A Bukhari mercenary hired by the Hiena raiding party that ambushed the caravan en route to Hasston. Surrendered to Selene after the brawl, helped translate the markings on Trevan's hammer, and has offered his aid to Selene. Needs to get back to his people with supplies. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Corvan; 'Alignment '''Lawful Neutral *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Fighter; 'Occupations 'Mercenary, Soldier *'Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations 'Holy Xilosian Imperium (ex-patriot?), Imperial Legion (ex) A stiff but amiable prior Legionaire. Survived a disastrous incursion into the Dunes with his cohort, and claims the empire forgot about him. Sells his services to local Wasters, and seems to be settling into Hasston. *'Race 'Robot; 'Culture '''None; '''Alignment '''Lawful Good *'Level '2nd; '''Class 'Robot Companion; 'Occupations '''Companion *'Status 'Good Repair; '''Affiliations '''Cedric (Inventor) An expiremental artificial intelligence created and maintained by Cedric Engel designed as a prototype for a commercial combat model. Occupies a four-legged metal body. Is picking up bad habits from Selene. *'Race 'Goblin; '''Culture 'Waster; 'Alignment '''Chaotic Evil *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Rogue; 'Occupations 'Criminal, Vagrant *'Status '''Alive, imprisoned; '''Affiliations '''Unknown A local vagrant in Hasston. Worked with Bresion to commit dozens of minor thefts and a few big ones. Selfish, short-sighted, and generally loathsome. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Waster; 'Alignment '''Lawful Good *'Level '6-10; '''Class '''Automatist Engineer / Gunslinger, Grand Marshal; '''Occupations 'Lawman *'Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations 'Hasston (Sheriff), Waster Marshals A hardworking, concerned man of the law. Does well by the people of Hasston but has his hands full with a local crime spree. Built and maintains an automaton named Jeremy who holds drinks, plays the radio, and helps catch the bad guys. Gave Cedric the case files on the bigger local thefts. *'Race 'Human; 'Culture 'Waster; 'Alignment '''Unknown *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Commoner; 'Occupations 'Laborer *'Status '''Alive, wary; '''Affiliations '''Selene A young farmer who lives with family outside of Hasston. Was courted by Selene, although not in the way he expected. Parted ways on bad terms after Selene tried to start a fight. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Metropolitan; 'Alignment '''Unknown *'Level 'Unknown; '''Class '''Unknown, likely Diplomat; '''Occupations 'Clerk, Politician *'Status '''Alive; '''Affiliations 'Hasston (mayor) The business-savvy mayor of Hasston. Articulate, attractive, confident. Seems unconcerned with the recent crime spree, but offered payment to Galern's Gallants ''in exchange for any information they can bring her about it. *'Race 'Human; '''Culture 'Metropolitan; 'Alignment '''True Neutral *'Level '1-5; '''Class '''Unknown; '''Occupations 'Clerk *'Status '''Alive, friendly; '''Affiliations '''Hasston (Mayor's aide) Mayor Booker's aide. Handsome, eager, and a bit of a busybody. Enjoys fresh coffee and fresher gossip. *'Race 'Hobgoblin; '''Culture '''Unknown, possibly Bukhari; '''Alignment '''Chaotic Evil *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Fighter / Skald; 'Occupations 'Criminal *'Status '''Alive, imprisoned; '''Affiliations '''Trevan's Gang (founder) A troublemaking resident of Bull Gorge. Curt, impulsive, and violent. Created a gang of young toughs that caused a lot of trouble in town before being apprehended and handed over to the Marshals by Cedric, Galern, and Selene. Had a strange Bukhari hammer taken from him. Dragged through the streets of Bull Gorge and humiliated. *'Race 'Hyena; '''Culture '''None; '''Alignment '''True Neutral *'Level '1-5; '''Class 'Hyena; 'Occupations '''Companion *'Status '''Alive, reliable; '''Affiliations '''Galern (Master) An adult hyena trained by a local Hiena tribe to be a hunting compaion, purchased by Galern over a game of dice.